1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a method and apparatus for joining wall segments together into a curved configuration. It is useful in constructing curved walls or domes, such as geodesic domes. More specifically, this invention involves triangular members for assembly into a geodesic dome.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Curved structures, such as geodesic domes, have existed for many years. An inherent difficulty in constructing such structures is that most building materials such as steel girders, cinder blocks, or bricks are shaped with straight outer surfaces that are more suitable for erecting straight walls as opposed to curved outer walls. In order to assemble noncurved wall segments into a curved wall, such as a geodesic dome configuration, prior art construction methods have used hinged configurations such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,309,852 and 3,332,178. Such hinged configurations do not provide the structural rigidity that is required in many building applications.
Other prior art construction methods have used screws and straps to assemble wall segments together, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,441. Such a strap arrangement does not provide good structural rigidity. Other prior art devices have employed tongue and groove arrangements to join structural members, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,690 or other channel designs, such as that shown in FIG. 22 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,543. Such designs require customized fabrication and increase the cost of construction materials.
None of the prior art methods and apparatus provide for the quick field assembly of heavy gauge materials into a curved structure, such as a geodesic dome, wherein the wall segments can be assembled tightly and rigidly.